Dr. McGillicutty
Dr. Doctor McGillicutty is an prominent character in Discord Murder Party. He is the only player to have maintained his memories about his original life throughout all of the games he has participated in. His title is "The Fly", due the Murder God's irritance of not being able to fully control him. Appearance At 62, Doctor McGillicutty is the oldest member of the main cast so far. His hair and moustache are white from age. He wears a blue turtleneck sweater, black sweatpants, and pink slippers. He also wears a white lab coat. His glasses are green with white swirls, concealing his eyes. He stands at 5'11". Background Not much is known about Doctor McGillicutty's original life, as he chooses to remain elusive about it. However, he has revealed that his first name is actually "Doctor", claiming that his parents were set on his career path since he was born. He has also revealed that he is married to a woman known as "Mrs. McGillicutty", and they have a son named Junior, of unknown age. He appears to remember them very fondly and has shown that he loves them both still: an example being his immediate disgust upon finding out that he had had an intimate encounter with Becky Cinnamon, reiterating to both her and the Murder God that he is still married. He has also revealed that his taste in music often embarrassed his son. The circumstances of him meeting the Murder God and the wish he made to her are currently unknown. In-Game Doctor McGillicutty made his debut in the Werecorgis of Villagington, claiming to be selling concoctions to reduce the fatality of dog allergies from 100% to 90%. In reality, he was one of the werecorgis himself. But, despite remaining elusive to the majority of the team, the ghost of Daisy Green targeted him in revenge. He exploded in a puff of smoke before she could kill him. He would maintain his identity upon being placed on Reality Island. He made it halfway through the game before being brofisted to death by the werebros. The Doctor would not return for the next two scenarios but returned in Magazine Magazine News as the chief resource of medical inquiries for Cosmo. When John was voted against and chased out of the building, the Doctor threw a stapler at his head, which caused John to shoot him in retaliation. The Doctor disappeared in a puff of smoke. He appeared once more in the Cyberpunk scenario, claiming that his fascination for Doctor Who compelled him to take part. Upon arriving, he was overjoyed that communism was falling, and was vocal in his desire for capitalism, believing that the robots would help to achieve this. He showed more compassion compared to previous games, educating 3M1IY on what sadness was when Iris Lector was crying over the loss of D.I.C.K. However, Iris would quickly turn upon the Doctor, claiming that his position in the field of science could have given him the means to create the meme virus. The Doctor was stunned, expressing that he had no motive to do so. Despite his clear argument, the team voted against him, and he succumbed to the meme virus himself. He was once again placed on Reality Island, this time as a werebro himself. He immediately revealed to the players that he had been here before and knew that this was a killing game. Bill the Intern asked him if his brother, Steve, had made it out of the original game, to which McGillicutty stated that he had been found to be a werebro. However, he found inconsistencies in John's knowledge of the previous game, claiming that John was lying to hide his true nature. When voting off his fellow murderer, Sissel Petit, he promised that he would take care of her son, Vincent. He, along with his fellow players, showed clear horror when he found out Sissel was only using Vincent for her own monetary gain. In the final round, the Doctor convinced Bill that Robert the Boss was the final werebro. Just as he felt he had obtained victory Robert revealed that he was the gunslinger, choosing to shoot the Doctor. This caused the Doctor to finally snap, not only revealing that he was the real werebro, but that he was aware of the Murder God's games. He condemned her world as arbitrary, crying out that he no longer cared about the scenarios he lived in because none of them were real. He vanished in a puff of smoke as Robert shot him. He expressed satisfaction in Hospital MD, as he felt this was the first scenario that he fit in. He established a friendship with Dr. Grandor, once that the latter claimed had been prominent for years. However, the Doctor poofed out of the scenario and did not return for the next two scenarios. The Doctor was the victim of the witch, NURSE. In the Spring Olympics, the Doctor claimed that he was proficient in the sport of Tag Style, which involved a regular game of tag, whilst freestyle rapping simultaneously. During the game, Ysmalen and John attacked him, taking his glasses off so he wouldn't be able to identify them. However, unbeknownst to them, the Doctor was the witch, and was in possession of a vial that could turn him into a velociraptor. Upon saving himself, he attacked Ysmalen and killed him. He then labeled Robinella Hood as suspicious, citing that she refused to vote for him as the leader, despite his innocence been proven. However, he supported her correct claim that John had the physical skill to commit the crime. The Doctor would go on to win the Tag Style competition, but only because his new form scared all of the other participants away. He expressed a desire to set up a home on the island but was suddenly shot by Robinella Hood. He expressed confusion as to her reason, having not been at ActionCon and therefore having no memory of what had happened to her. He stated that she had misidentified him, but she remained adamant that she had taken her revenge. Before he passed, Charlie Ericson suddenly returned from apparent death, proclaiming that he was aware of his original identity and that he would no longer play the Murder God's game. The Doctor expressed joy, proclaiming, "Finally, I'm not alone!" The Murder God was overcome with rage and shut down the scenario. He would return in Internet Remix High, where he expressed discomfort at the children being obsessed in getting him to join the Host Club, due to his age. One of the students, Creeps, felt that he was trustworthy, and reached out to him through a letter, asking if he could help her make friends. Upon revealing that she was the one who wrote it as she was being expelled, the Doctor merely scolded her, saying that she needed to learn to sign her letters in the future. The Doctor made it to the end of the game, tricking Cami into revealing that she had been dishonest about her sexy artwork of her senpai. He declined Ignatus Hanson's offer in joining the Host Club, bringing the scenario to an awkward end. In the OWO scenario, the Doctor played along gamely, until he realized that Vincent Reid was not playing along. Unaware that Vincent had awakened in the previous scenario, he expressed confusion as to what Vincent was doing. He chided Vincent when he revealed that he was a murderer, telling him that he wasn't supposed to tell the other players about the killing game. Upon seeing everyone around him start to mentally break down upon remembering their true identities, the Doctor began to panic, crying out that this shouldn't be happening this early on. Pretending that nothing had happened, the Doctor appeared in Panic! At The Murder Party, discovering he was a natural synth player. Vincent Reid would return as well and, upon being shot in the leg by the gunslinger, refused to jump off the bus, stating that this wasn't enough to kill him. Recognizing his continued defiance throughout the scenario, the Doctor told him that he's met a hundred people before Vincent who thought they could change the world and that it's impossible for him to do it alone. Vincent asked why he was playing along with the game, to which the Doctor feigned ignorance. He survived until the end of the game, maintaining his innocence by proving he was the gardener, gifting a note to Cecil Underwood. He was forced to watch as Jouvenal and Valencia committed suicide together, ending the game. The Doctor was absent for a while after this, but made his comeback in the Artist Commune, angrily voicing his displeasure at being placed in an apartment building filled with communists. Throughout the game, he tried to make the players see why communism was so bad and why capitalism was the better option. The scenario only got worse, when he caught Becky Cinnamon trying to spy on him. In her panic, she preached to him about her TV show, which devolved into her making advances on him, despite him proclaiming that he was married. In his disgust upon her revealing this the next day, the Doctor and Vincent voted for her to be thrown out of the building, much to her dismay. The Doctor would go on to point the finger at Atmsy, convincing the rest of the players that his failure to even show up to the scenario, instead appearing by telephone, was suspicious enough. As the line was cut, the Doctor expressed his amusement at the fact that everyone placed their trust in him, despite it being clearly obvious he was the true capitalist, along with Vincent. Displeased at this ending, the Murder God sent them back to the Void. Upon their return to the Void, the Doctor finally got to speak to Vincent Reid, wherein he revealed that he's been playing the game for much longer than Vincent has, and has given up all hope of escaping and seeing his wife and child again. However, Vincent reveals that he made a deal with the Murder God; if he managed to awaken every player, she would let them go free. He asked if the Doctor would help him, telling him that they also needed to save Tommy Gwendolyn from his glitched state. Amused at the idea of playing as a saboteur to the Murder God's game, he agreed to Vincent's offer. They put their plan into motion during the Contractually Obligated Beach Episode, removing themselves from the investigation so they could discuss their next step at the bar. The Doctor was horrified when he realized the Murder God was serving him White Russians. Despite this, the Doctor expressed interest in Queen, as she vocalized her logic in putting the pieces together and narrowing down the list of suspects. He put two and two together, realizing that she was the detective who had broken free in previous games. He would go on to convince Vincent that they should focus on awakening her next, despite Vincent believing that their focus should be on fixing Tommy. However, when the game ended before the second round could properly begin, Vincent was assured that the Doctor was right. Enjoying the beach whilst they could, Vincent asked the Doctor about his own life, wondering what his real name was. The Doctor revealed that his full name was really Dr. Doctor McGillicutty. He also revealed that he originates from the 1980s, during the Cold War, but refused to say anymore, claiming it wasn't necessary for Vincent to know. Vincent expressed sadness at the fact he came from a future time during a war, and the Doctor confirmed his fear that, despite Vincent's wish, wars had become increasingly worse since the First World War. Their plan set, the Doctor and Vincent would break the rules during the Murder Mystery scenario, revealing their roles to each other. Vincent was the murderer, and the Doctor was the witch; therefore the Doctor agreed to keep Vincent safe should anyone try to kill him. They were quick to the pinpoint that Madeline Gavin was the "detective" they were focusing on, nominating her as the leader. However, their plan soon began to fall through, as Madeline failed to make the connection between her original life and her current occupation. Vincent, who had become increasingly impatient, murdered his fellow killer, Valencia Rose, in a last-ditch effort to get Madeline to remember her true identity. The Doctor quickly realized that she was starting to mentally break, as she was unable to make the connection. He snapped at Vincent, reminding him that his haste had caused Tommy to break, and his current tactics could make history repeat itself. Instead of forcing Madeline to remember her name, he instead reminded her that there were questions that had been left unanswered, and it was her job to find those answers. He asked her why she hadn't put the pieces together yet, which caused Madeline to remember the Doctor from previous games. She was confused as to why she remembered the Doctor in different ways but slowly started to realise that they were trapped in an unending loop of different worlds. She remembered murdering the Doctor as Robinella Hood, which the Doctor confirmed. Suddenly, she refused to carry on remembering, claiming that she was turning numb. The Doctor asked her if she had experienced this before, and assured her that it was alright. His gentle approach helped Madeline to remember her true identity: Detective Grace Garden of Scotland Yard. The Doctor was satisfied, telling her that she was essential to their team, as a detective was what they needed to solve the mysteries surrounding the other players. The Western Scenario saw the Doctor return as a seller of Miracle Silvers, desperately trying to get enough money to save up for a gun. He, along with Grace, was forced to watch Vincent being strangled by the Murder God as a punishment for testing her patience. When the Murder God told the other two that this could also happen to this, the Doctor stated he was well aware of this fact. Returning to the game, the Doctor was quick to rally with everyone else to execute Trevor Gil. Upon the revelation that he was a townsfolk, he declared: "That's unfortunate", which raised Grace's suspicions. In the final round, Vincent was killed but quickly revealed that either the Doctor or Grace was the chupacabra. Grace was quick to accuse the Doctor, to which he retaliated, saying it could just as easily be her. However, Grace backed up her claim by saying that his comment regarding Trevor's death was out of character for him, and came across as fake pity. She questioned whether he said it because he was the real chupacabra, or if he said it because he was aware that Trevor was just another character to him. The Doctor still claimed his innocence, but the players ended up voting for him to be killed. He congratulated Grace on finding him out, telling her he knew there was a reason he had a good feeling about her. He told the rest of the players that his actions were nothing personal against them, but he only saw them as sacks of meat he could feast upon. In cold rage, Casey Jones ordered him to be tied to the train tracks, where the Doctor was ultimately run over by Casey's train. The Doctor was bewildered in the Higurashi Scenario, having no knowledge of what Higurashi was. However, upon realising it was related to anime, he tried to explain the scenario to Vincent by reciting his knowledge of the show Speed Racer. Throughout the scenario, the Doctor found himself chasing a demon pig called Peppa, trying to return her to her hell dimension. When he successfully did so, he was suddenly confronted by Graeme Garden, who accused him of being the killer. As the Doctor tried to defend himself, Graeme shot him in the neck. Before he could leave, Grace suddenly demanded that he stayed alive. The Doctor was confused as to why she was so worked up and unstable but could do nothing as he watched her break, revealing that she had a dissociative identity disorder. The new identity of Grace boasted about murdering him during the Spring Olympics and revealed that he had yet to meet the "real" Grace Garden. She soon broke down and demanded to know why the Murder God hadn't granted her wish to be one person again. The Murder God replied that she had granted her wish and that she should instead be targeting her frustration at the Doctor, for he was the one who awakened her. Seeing her devastation, the Doctor pointed to an unharmed spot in his throat, telling Grace that she could finish him off quickly if she stabbed him there. Before she did so, Grace asked if there was any way he could help fix her predicament. He could only reply with "I'm not a psychiatrist" before he started to choke to death on his own blood. Grace desperately begged him to say yes, but the Doctor grabbed her arm and forced her to stab him. He reassured her that it was alright, as she had done it many times before, before passing. The Doctor remained dead for the rest of the season, only returning at the end of The Matchelor. Despite not knowing the details, he met Angalena, Tommy's loved one from his original life, and watched as Vincent and Grace tried to awaken Tommy. Suddenly, the Murder God turned the situation to Grace, questioning her as to why she would help Tommy when he had previously played as her uncle. This caused the Detective to dissociate once more into the Host, and the Murder God encouraged her to finish the conversation she had with the Doctor in the Higurashi Scenario. Grace angrily demanded to know where the Doctor had been, and why he was not making the effort to fix her. The Doctor was taken aback, before sternly telling her that he is incapable of curing dissociative identity disorder, telling Grace that he is a doctor, not a miracle worker. However, he also claimed that there was nothing he needed to fix, as Grace was still her own person at the end of the day. Grace reluctantly accepted this and asked how they were supposed to fix Tommy. The Murder God attempted to stop them again, but Vincent shot her, telling her it was his turn now. The Awakened stepped back and watched as Tommy remembered Angalena, finally overcoming his glitched state. In a fit of rage, the Murder God banished Angalena, and tried to remind the Awakened that her story is supposed to be a tragedy, and the Awakened are all broken in their own ways. The Doctor chastised her for her immaturity, and asked her why he was still in the games. The Murder God retaliated that he was only there for comic relief, and played no useful part in the story. However, the rest of the Awakened quickly came to his defense, reminding the Murder God that his declaration on Reality Island 2 was the reason why they are all awakened in the first place. Vincent even went as far as to claim that the Doctor was the true hero, stating that he didn't deserve the title. In a fit of rage, the Murder God silenced the Awakened and ended the game, resolving to rewriting her story. Doctor McGillicutty is currently trapped in the Void, waiting for the next game to take place. Personality He's a man of science! and he will remind you of that. He served mostly as a comic relief character before his alliance with Vincent. He has shown his more cunning and clever side if the situation calls for it. He also bears a huge hatred towards Communism. Despite his actions and role in the story, he doesn't appear to count as an Awakened; when The Murder God lists how many awakened there are, the Doctor doesn't seem to be on the list. This has also been confirmed by him in-game. This is likely due to the fact that he hasn't actually told his story to the Awakened and by extension, us, which is part of the process. Category:Characters Category:Player